


Pretender

by neytah



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Clato - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, non graphic descriptions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The escort unfolds the slip of paper, then clears his throat.</p><p>"Clove Parish."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretender

When he hears her name, he pretends not to feel anything. He pretends he's never heard her name before. He pretends he doesn't know the fire in her eyes, the ability to kill on the tips of her fingers. He pretends he hasn't seen her with her knives, with the precision of an archer and the power of a swordsman, along woth something else that only she posesses, that turns him on more than he'll ever admit.

He pretends he doesn't know the feel of her skin, when tay'd fuck, in a closet, or a bathroom, or one of their rooms, getting off the thrill of possibly being cauht. He pretends he doesn't crave her warmth, tight and wet around him, as she'd moan into his mouth, her fingernails digging into hiis bback. He pretends he doesn't know the taster of her mouth, the clack of her teeth, biting into his lip with a verocity that only turned him on more.

Then his name is called, and he's standing on the podium next to him, barely acknowledging his presence. He wonders if she remembers him like he does her, or if he is just another blip to her, just another guy that she liked to fuck. And from here, he can see that same fire in her eyes, as she stares out across the crowd, the same fire that will kill tribute after tribute in the arena, maybe even him, in the end. He doubts she will even blink when the time comes to bury a knife in his skull. He';; jsut have to kill her before then.

He smothers the inkling in his heart telling him he won't be able to.


End file.
